


lost

by WindyRein



Series: The Portland Alpha [6]
Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Feral Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Peter Hale, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he roars<br/>and<br/>the woods shake</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, remember [Little Red](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2445557)? This is basically the exact same time period and I remembered I'd already written Peter's POV of Stiles' kidnapping about three hours after I'd written this. \o/ can I have a "whiiii" for remembering your own work? xD But yeah, this gets into Peter's head a bit more. :)

there's a moment of

**_f_ **

**_a_ **

**_l_ **

**_l_ **

**_i_ **

**_n_ **

**_g_ **

and

he roars

and

the woods shake

 

_(wolf like cub trying to grasp a steel thread slipping between its paws)_

 

there's a king in his castle

a king with a dislike

and mutts in his command

 

betas cowering

e **x _c_** _ep_ **t**

fiery halo forest eyes

"do this the human way"

snapping teeth

" _everyone_ has rebels"

 

it's instinct

can't stop it

fangs in the king's face

and

confusion

bewilderment

 

_(there's a threat somewhere behind him)_

_(nothing betas can't handle)_

 

"wait"

wait... **wait?!**

"we'll figure this out"

waiting

                             waiting

waiting

 

_(ghost of a tug where mate is)_

 

he freezes in place

gently tugs back

 

_(and a steel thread snapping back in place and..._

 

there's blood in his mouth and hands in his fur and _matematemate_

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> (and if you're wondering, yes, Peter actually barged into Renard's office all fangs-a-blazing, which like PETER, WHAT THE HELL!!! YOU DON'T GO FULL SHIFT IN THE MIDDLE OF A POLICE STATION!!!!! which actually leads nicely to, yes, there were several calls to the police about a large dog or a wolf running in the city streets that day)


End file.
